The Untold Past A Naruto Story
by Sarahsnewacct
Summary: My Naruto story
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I couldn't think of a good title. WARNING: If you don't like stories in script form, don't read this! Note that I did NOT put myself in this story, I put in my Naruto RP character.

We start on a normal day in the woods of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, as a blond haired, blue eyed girl, who's name will be revealed later is fighting 3 Hidden Sound ninja...

Girl: Why are you guys trying to kill ME? 

Hidden Sound Ninja #1: Lord Orochimaru's orders.

Girl: Whatever. Shadow clone jutsu! the girl makes many clones of herself 

Hidden Sound Ninja #2: Ha, like that's going to stop us! starts attacking the clones with his comrades

Hidden Sound Ninja #3: One left, that's the real girl! launches an attack at the girl but the girl poofs into a little tree stump A substitution! She's good...

Girl: Great! That last attack used up most of my chakra! I don't stand a chance!

Hidden Sound Ninja #1: No, you don't stand a chance! throws some kunai at the girl

Girl: dodges most of the kunai, but one sinks into her shoulder OW! Now you're going to get it! throws kunai at the Hidden Sound ninja 

Hidden Sound Ninja #2: That's not going to work! dodges kunai

Girl(thinking, while panting): That's it. I've reached my limit.

Hidden Sound Ninja #3: What's next girl? More kunai?

With all her chakra used up, the girl closes her eyes and falls to the ground, landing flat on her back

Hidden Sound Ninja #1: Is she dead?

Hidden Sound Ninja #2: No, just passed out. Looks like she used all of her chakra.

Meanwhile, a squad of 3 genin and their sensai are walking through those same woods, the squad of Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, and their sensai, Kakashi...

Naruto: No mission? You're joking, right sensai? 

Kakashi: No joke. We're just supposed to watch for Hidden Sound Ninja.

Naruto: In that case, there's 3 guys over there that look like Hidden sound Ninja. I don't know what they're doing, but we'd better stop them.

Kakashi: Well spotted Naruto! 

Sasuke(thinking): The moron did something right, for once! 

Hidden Sound Ninja #1: I sense other people here... 

Kakashi: That would be us! What are you doing here?

Hidden Sound Ninja #2: None of your business!

Kakashi: Well if you want a fight, you're in the right place!

Hidden Sound Ninja #3: Bring it on!

Sasuke: Fire style, fire ball jutsu! blows fire out of his mouth at the Hidden Sound Ninja

Kakashi: Sharingan! uses his sharingan eye to copy the Hidden Sound Ninja's moves and use their moves against them

Sasuke: gets his arm ready for a lightning edge attack, then uses the lightning edge to knock blood out of the Hidden Sound Ninja It's over.

Sakura: Why were those guys here, anyways?

Naruto: I think I know! Over here!

Kakashi: What is it Naruto?

Naruto: I think I found who they were fighting!

Sasuke: This better be good.

Naruto: I'm serious! Look at this girl! She's alone and I don't think she just beat herself up!

Sakura: Is she ok? 

Naruto: Don't know. She's not moving.

Kakashi: Let me see. checks out the girl She just used up all her chakra on those guys. She just needs medical help.

Later at the hospital... 

Girl(just opening her eyes): What...happened? How'd I get here?

Kakashi: Well, it looks like someone's feeling a little better.

Girl: Who...who are you?

Kakashi: I'm Kakashi, and a better question would be why were you fighting 3 Hidden Sound Ninja alone?

Girl(sitting up in the hospital bed): I was out loooking for someone when they found me. All they said was that lord Orochimaru ordered them to kill me...

Sasuke: Looking for someone? Who were you looking for?

Sakura: Yes, who were you looking for?

Girl: I was looking for the one called Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto: You were looking for ME? Why me?

Girl: You mean you're Naruto? At last I've found you! 

Sasuke: Ok why the heck were you looking for that LOSER? 

Girl: Naruto is NOT a loser! He's... my brother.

Sakura and Sasuke: BROTHER??? 

Kakashi: So that's it! I was wondering why you have the same hair as him... and now that I see your eyes, you've got his eyes too...

Girl: It's a long story. My name is Elizabeth Uzumaki. 

Sakura: So how'd you find out that he was your brother? 

Elizabeth: I was curious about my past, so I decided to explore the old house I lived in when I was really little and I found this really old picture, or part of a picture anyway, the bottom is ripped off. takes ripped picture out of pocket I showed it to my old sensai, the one I had before graduating to genin level, which I'm at now. I asked him who the two babies in the picture were and he said that the one on the right was me, and the other one was you, Naruto. He also told me about that Nine-Tailed fox thing inside you, and that we were separated after that thing was sealed inside you, probably because they didn't want me getting hurt because of that fox inside you.

Naruto: No way! Are you serious?

Elizabeth: Yes.

Kakashi: You're a genin, shouldn't you have a squad? 

Elizabeth: I should, but there was an odd number of genin this time around. Usually there's 9 genin, but there were 10 genin this year, and when they were put into squads of 4 including the sensai, my name got called last and since they didn't want to give any squad the unfair advantage of an extra mamber, they just told me to wait until there were more genin.

Naruto: That's sad. 

Elizabeth: I know, but I've been training myself since then. I've pretty much mastered shadow clone jutsu, and I can do substitution jutsu and transformation jutsu. I'm working on the summoning jutsu. I'm currently training to be a medical ninja.

Chapter 2

Later, back in the woods...

Sasuke: Damn curse mark! It's burning again!

Elizabeth: Curse mark?

Naruto: Kakashi sensai, I thought you sealed that curse.

Kakashi: I did... it must have broken though my seal, it was just a temporary seal though. 

Sakura: Sasuke!

Elizabeth: Hmm... I think I've got a jutsu that can seal that thing for good.

Naruto: Then seal that curse!

Elizabeth: Alright then. Everyone stand back, I need room for this. Sasuke, just sit in the middle of this circle I drew with a stick.

Naruto: I hope this works.

Sakura: Me too.

Elizabeth: draws black markings inside the circle and on Sasuke himself All set! Now... presses her hand flat on the curse mark Curse sealing jutsu!

Sasuke: OWWWW!

Elizabeth: I know it hurts, but it'll seal up this curse for good.

the black marks all go into the curse mark and form 2 seals around it 

Sasuke: passes out because of the jutsu

Sakura: What did you do to him???

Elizabeth: That's normal after a curse sealing jutsu. He'll be just fine when he wakes up. I've got the curse double sealed so even if it does break through the first seal, it will never get through the second.

Naruto: It worked! Nice job!

Elizabeth: Thanks. Sasuke still needs a place to rest though.

Kakashi: picks up Sasuke I'll bring him to a hospital for now.

Sakura: I'm going too!

Chapter 3

At Naruto's house...

Naruto: Well Kakashi sensai is off training Sasuke AGAIN... it's ALWAYS Sasuke! Sakura said she had to go home for some reason, and I don't know where Elizabeth ran off to! Oh well, guess I'll head off to the woods and train myself.

Meanwhile in the woods...

Elizabeth: kicks the trunk of a tree and throws shuriken at the tree trunk I'm getting faster, but I'm not there yet! hops onto one of the tree's branches

On the other side of that big tree...

Naruto: This spot will do. Now, let's learn that rasengan! tries to do the rasengan jutsu but fails Darn! tries again and fails Please work this time!

A few hours later...

Naruto: tries for what has to be the 100th time to do the rasengan jutsu but fails again ERRGH! I must have used up most of my chakra by now, my hands are starting to hurt at this point...

Just then, Neji Hyuga comes out of nowhere...

Naruto(seeing Neji): Neji? what are you doing here?

Neji: I want a re-match. You remember our fight in the third round of the chunin exams, right? I want a re-match, I've got some new moves.

Naruto: You want a fight? Well you got it! Shadow clone jutsu! makes clones of himself and heads straight for Neji

Neji: Not going to work. spins himself around creating a shield around himself which distroys all the clones 

Naruto(thinking): I think that used up the last of my chakra... I don't know how much longer I can fight!

Neji: Now to finish this! makes a chidori in his left hand and another one in his right hand

Naruto(thinking again): Two chidori? What's this guy going to do to me?

Neji: It's over! 128 strikes with chidori! starts hitting Naruto in the abdomen with the chidori 2 strikes...4 strikes...8 strikes...

Naruto: OWWW!

Neji: 16 strikes...32 strikes...64 strikes...128 strikes!

Naruto: falls to the ground, unable to move, with bloody chidori marks all over his abdomen

Neji: Well my work here is done. leaves Naruto passed out

Meanwhile...

Elizabeth(who did not know about the fight that just took place between Naruto and Neji): Alright, I've trained enough for today, time to head back. hops from branch to branch until she catches a tiny glimpse of Naruto's orange outfit Huh? What's that orange thing over there? squints for a better view It's Naruto! rushes over to Naruto and sees him passed out What the heck happened here? checks for Naruto's pulse and signs of breathing Well he's breathing and he's got a healthy pulse.

Elizabeth picks up the passed out Naruto and puts his left arm around her neck and gets him out of the woods only to meet up with Kakashi, sasuke, and Sakura...

Kakashi: What happened to Naruto?

Sakura: Is he ok?

Sasuke: Who the heck did that to him?

Elizabeth: Ok in order, judging by what the wound marks look like, someone used chidori on him. Judging by the number of marks, I'd say they used around 128 strikes. He's still alive and I don't know who did it, I found him like this alone. 

Kakashi: We've got to get him to a hospital.

Elizabeth: I can treat him myself. I am a medical ninja in training, and I've seen chidori wounds before. Just tell me where he lives. I want to treat him in his own home.

Kakashi: points to a building nearby Naruto is staying in that building over there with Jiraiya, I think his apartment is the first on the top floor.

Elizabeth: Great! takes Naruto up to his room and then gets out a big first aid kit Good thing I'm always prepared. First, let's clean the wounds. takes out some alcohol cleansing pads and cleans the wounds He should be glad he's got a sister who's a medical ninja in training, and that whoever did this didn't get him in the chest or he'd be dead, chidori attacks do huge physical damage. Now, this big gauze pad should cover it. puts a big gauze pad over all the chidori marks That won't be needed for long, the Nine Tails chakra should heal that a little more quickly than usual.

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke enter the room...

Sakura: How's he doing? 

Elizabeth: He'll be fine when he wakes up. The one thing I fail to understand is why he couldn't use the Nine Tails chakra to get up after getting attacked by the chidori.

Kakashi: Naruto is very stubborn. My guess is he was trying to master a jutsu of some kind and tried for so long that he wore out most of his chakra and once whoever fought him attacked, he either had no strength left, or very little left and used his shadow clone jutsu like he always does in a fight.

Elizabeth: Hmm... that could be. 

Sasuke(thinking): Why the hell did Kakashi and Sakura drag me here? Naruto is such a MORON!

Naruto: weakly opens his eyes W-Where am I? looks around H-How'd I get back into my room? What are you guys all doing here?

Elizabeth: Well, someone's finally woken up. Let me explain. I found you passed out on a tree branch and brought you here.

Naruto: Oh yeah... Neji used chidori on me. He had one chidori in each of his hands... he used 128 strikes I think.

Elizabeth: So someone named Neji used chidori on you.

Kakashi: Neji Hyuga, I could've guessed. 

Naruto: He...he wanted a re-match for the battle we had in the third level of the chunin exams, I beat him then and I guess he wanted to get me back.

Elizabeth: Well I've treated the woulds left by the chidori, and with your Nine Tails chakra, they should heal more quickly then usual.

Naruto: Then that's why it feels like something's taped to my stomach.

Elizabeth: Yes. It's a gauze pad. You have to leave it on until the woulds heal. 

Naruto: Man, I used up all my chakra trying to learn the rasengan jutsu.

Elizabeth: That's why you don't spend hours and hours on one jutsu.

Chapter 4

Naruto: So, where's your house, Elizabeth? I'd sure love to see it. 

Elizabeth: I don't have one... anymore.

Naruto: No house? Where do you live?

Elizabeth: I'll show you, follow me.

Naruto: Ok, right behind you!

Naruto follows Elizabeth to a tent set up in the woods

Elizabeth: This tent is where I live now, and where I've lived since this whole war between the Hidden Leaf Village and the Hidden Sound Village started, the Hidden Sound Ninja attacked the house I'd lived in since as far back as I can remember. I knew then I wasn't safe there and packed my things and left. I don't have enough money to buy a house, or even rent an apartment.

Naruto: You're kidding me, right? 

Elizabeth: It's no joke.

Naruto: That's sad. Hey, you can stay in my apartment with me and the pervy sage if you want. 

Elizabeth: Really? That'd be great, and who is this pervy sage?

Naruto: My trainer, or he's supposed to be my trainer but he's a pervert who spends all day spying on girls!

Elizabeth: Alright then, let's go! picks up her sleeping bag and suitcase 

Naruto: Yeah!

Naruto and Elizabeth head to Naruto's apartment, only to find Jiraiya

Jiraiya: I see you're back Naruto.

Naruto: Aren't you going to go spy on more girls, pervy sage?

Jiraiya: For the 100th time, STOP CALLING ME PERVY SAGE!

Elizabeth: ...

Jiraiya: looks over at Elizabeth And who have we here?

Elizabeth: I'm Naruto's sister, Elizabeth Uzumaki.

Jiraiya: Elizabeth Uzumaki. Wow, it's been a long time since I last saw you.

Elizabeth: I don't know you at all... who are you?

Jiraiya: I'm Jiraiya, the Toad Sage. You probably can't remember back to when I last saw you, back then you barely had hair.

Elizabeth: Ahh, so you saw me when I was a baby, that makes sense, I can't remember back past when I was maybe 5.

Jiraiya: Yes, you and Naruto were twins.

Naruto: TWINS?

Jiraiya: Yes Naruto, twins, though I do not know who was born first.

Elizabeth: That explains a lot. pulls out the ripped picture she has of herself and Naruto next to each other as babies That's why we both look the same age in this picture, because we were the same age!

Jiraiya: pulls the picture out of Elizabeth's hand Where did you find this? 

Elizabeth: I found it in my old house. I was packing my suitcase because Hidden Sound ninja had attacked my house and I knew with this war going on it wasn't safe for me to stay and I come across this picture all the way in the back of my nightstand drawer. 

Naruto: Can she stay with us? She's got no house, she was living in a tent in the woods!

Jiraiya: Yes, she can stay. As for me, I've got more research to do. Jiraiya leaves the apartment 

Naruto: That guy is such a perv! No doubt he's gone to spy on more girls!

Elizabeth: Wow, that does sound very pervy. 

Naruto: He's supposed to be helping me train and all he can think about is pretty girls!

Elizabeth: So what kind of training are you doing right now?

Naruto: I've got to make this white rubber ball burst by rotating chakra inside it, it's so much HARDER than the water balloons, it's impossible!

Elizabeth: It's not impossible, but I wouldn't train too much or you could have a nervous breakdown.

Naruto: That's already happened.

Naruto: So..., what do you want to do now, Elizabeth?

Elizabeth: We could do some training together before it gets dark.

Naruto: Great idea! grabs the bag of water balloons and the bag of white rubber balls 

In the woods...

Naruto: grabs a white rubber ball and tries to make it burst but only makes it spring a leak Darn it! It's got to burst, not spring a leak!

Elizabeth: Can I try that?

Naruto: Sure, but use a water balloon first to get the hang of it. hands Elizabeth a water balloon The idea is to rotate the water inside the balloon using chakra until the balloon bursts. 

Elizabeth: Sounds easy enough.

Naruto: Oh, the pervy sage told me one more thing, you've got to spin the water in the direction that your chakra naturally spins in.

Elizabeth: How do I figure out what direction my chakra naturally spins in? 

Naruto: The pervy sage says your chakra naturally spins in the same direction your hair grows in. It sounds really weird to me. 

Elizabeth: feels her own hair If that's the case, my chakra naturally spins to the left, because my hair grows to the left. I wonder if there's some connection to my chakra naturally spinning to the left and the fact that I write with my left hand.

Naruto: That could be. The pervy sage said my chakra naturally spins to the right and sure enough, I write with my right hand.

Elizabeth: puts the water balloon that Naruto gave her into her right hand and starts using chakra to rotate the water inside it to the left and back and forth The balloon's getting all bumpy! the water balloon bursts in Elizabeth's face and she falls backwards onto her bottom It burst!

Naruto: Tell me I'm seeing things, there's NO way you could have done that on your first try!

Elizabeth: Maybe my chakra control and focus are better than yours. Let's try something a little simpler than this... Hey! There's a stream over there! Have you ever done the walk on water jutsu before?

Naruto: Um... no

Elizabeth and Naruto head to the stream that Elizabeth saw...

Elizabeth: It goes like this. steps into the stream and uses little amounts of chakra to walk forward and backward on the water I've just been practicing so it looks easy when I do it. Now you try, this is good exercise for chakra control. 

Naruto: Ok. takes off his shirt and heads into the water and releases some chakra to walk on the water, but loses his balance and falls in Man! I can't even keep my balance!

Elizabeth: That was good for a first try. Build up more chakra and try again. 

Naruto: starts building up more chakra and the Kyuubi seal appears on his stomach

Elizabeth(Noticing the seal on Naruto's stomach and thinking): So that is the Kyuubi seal I've heard so much about. Looks like the first seal is protected by a strong 8 prong seal and what's this? A five prong seal is surrounding the 8 prong seal. Wait, an odd pronged seal surrounding an even pronged seal? Well no wonder Naruto has problems controlling his chakra! That seal couldn't have been placed there by the fourth Hokage, I bet Orochimaru put that seal there. Good thing I learned a seal releasing jutsu in medical ninja school.

Naruto: tries the walk on water jutsu again and loses his balance again Darn it!

Elizabeth: makes tiny blue flames appear on each finger of her left hand, including the thumb and heads toward Naruto while he builds up more chakra, making the Kyuubi seal appear again and Elizabeth presses each of her left fingers into one of the prongs of the 5 prong seal 5 Prong Seal Release! the 5 prong seal surrounding the 8 prong seal of the Kyuubi seal disappears from Naruto's stomach and Naruto falls over backward into the water

Naruto: Ow! What did you do that for?

Elizabeth: Try the walk on water jutsu again, I think you'll find it much easier this time.

Naruto: stands up and tries the walk on water jutsu again and this time succeeds Hey, it is easier now! What did you do?

Elizabeth: Put simply, I removed an extra 5 prong seal that surrounded the Kyuubi seal on your stomach. The 4th Hokage would never have put that 5 prong seal there because he'd know that you never put an odd pronged seal around an even pronged seal. In this case, the Kyuubi seal included an 8 prong seal surrounding the first seal. My bet is that Orochimaru put that 5 prong seal there knowing it'd unbalance your chakra control. Now that it's gone you can control your chakra much more easily. 

Naruto: You call that putting it SIMPLY?

Elizabeth: The point is you've got better chakra control, which is one of the elements you need to burst that rubber ball. The other element you need is focus.

Naruto: That's my problem right there, I'm too easily distracted.

Elizabeth: Alright, look at this blank sheet of paper. pulls out blank sheet of paper

Naruto: looks at paper Yeah, what about it?

Elizabeth: puts a black mark in the center of the paper Look at the paper again. 

Naruto: looks directly at the mark on the paper You just put a mark on it, what is this supposed to teach me?

Elizabeth: Exactly. On a blank sheet of paper, there is no focal point, your eyes are forced to wander the page forever. Once I put a mark on it, your eyes went right to the mark. That's what you need, a focal point for your chakra so it goes right to work on the rubber ball! 

Naruto: So what do I use as a focal point for my chakra? 

Elizabeth: draws a black mark that looks like the symbol of the Hidden Leaf Village on Naruto's right hand Use that mark. 

Naruto: Ok, I'll try. picks up a rubber ball

Elizabeth: Direct your chakra to that mark and remember your chakra control, make your chakra rotate in all directions inside that ball!

Naruto: builds up some chakra and directs it to where the mark is on his hand and from there into the ball and puts his other hand on top of the ball Let's hope this works!

Elizabeth: The ball's getting all bumpy! It's working! Just keep your focus!

Naruto: Focus... focus... the rubber ball bursts, knocking Naruto backwards onto the ground I did it! Maybe not the best landing, but I did it! 

Elizabeth: Great job! Let's show Jiraiya.

Naruto: If he's not home, he's probably out spying on girls again.

Naruto and Elizabeth return to the apartment to find Jiraiya home for once 

Naruto: Hey pervy sage! I got the rubber ball to burst! 

Jiraiya: Very funny Naruto, I can't believe that.

Naruto: It's true! Let me show you.

Jiraiya: Alright, but make it quick!

Naruto: Get ready! picks up one of the rubber balls in his right hand and puts his left hand on top of it, then builds up some chakra and directs it to the mark on his right hand and into the ball

Jiraiya: It's getting bumpy, I'd like to see it actually burst!

Naruto: You will! makes the chakra in the ball spin in all directions until the ball bursts and Naruto is knocked backwards again I've got to work on that landing.

Jiraiya: HOLY SMOKES! You did it! How much practice did you do today? 

Naruto: Actually I owe most of the credit to Elizabeth. She got me to control my chakra better and gave me a focal point for my chakra too. shows Jiraiya the mark Elizabeth put on his right hand 

Jiraiya: Elizabeth, how did you get him to do burst that rubber ball?

Elizabeth: It was easy once he gained better control of his chakra, the main problem he had was letting too little out, that's why the ball only sprung a leak, Naruto.

Naruto: Elizabeth, do you think you could burst one of those rubber balls? 

Elizabeth: I think I could. puts a black mark on her right hand and picks up a rubber ball in her right hand and puts her left hand on top of the ball, then builds up chakra and directs it to the mark on her right hand and into the ball

Jiraiya: She's doing it!

Elizabeth: It's working! the rubber ball bursts and Elizabeth is knocked over backwards like Naruto was

Jiraiya: Like brother, like sister I suppose, but you two still need to work on that landing.

Chapter 5

Naruto: Elizabeth, have you ever felt like the world would be a better place if you didn't exist?

Elizabeth: Why do you ask?

Naruto: No reason, except that's how I feel about myself. Wouldn't the world be better if I'd just die and then this spirit inside me would be stuck there forever?

Elizabeth: No, if you weren't here, I'd have nobody.

Naruto: But you don't know how I felt to be ignored, made fun of, and beat up because of this spirit inside me. 

Eizabeth: Actually, I have a pretty good idea.

Naruto: When have you been through what I've been through?

Elizabeth: Back when I was in the Ninja Academy with the other genin, being taught by Iruka sensai. I was the smartest of all the genin of my generation. They all called me names, made rude remarks, and the toughest ones always found me after class and beat me up because I was a "showoff" or "Ms. Smarty pants" as they called me. Then one day it got worse. That day was the worst day of my life so far and I'll never forget it.

Naruto: What happened?

Elizabeth: Well it started out normally, I had just answered a question correctly, as I did every day. Then one of the genin yelled "SHOWOFF!" Then another yelled "YOU'RE TOO SMART FOR THIS CLASS, MS. BRAINIAC!" Then another threw a ball of paper at me and yet another launched a spit ball at me through a straw. That did it, I couldn't take any more abuse and humiliation, I grabbed my things and raced out of the room, with tears running straight down my cheeks. I jumped from tree to tree until I couldn't jump anymore and then I sat on a tree branch, curled up like a ball and cried until Iruka came after me, he was the only person who cared. I think all the other genin were just jealous of my smarts.

Naruto: WOAH, now that's sad! How could you take that kind of abuse?

Elizabeth: Iruka punished all the genin who had humiliated me in front of the class after I explained to him how they all abused me and not only that, they used me as if I was a big book with all the answers they needed, like "Here I am, get your A+ grades off me!" Of course if I didn't help them, which I never helped them, knowing they had to learn on their own, they'd beat me up. Believe me, I know how you feel.

Naruto: Didn't you have any friends?

Elizabeth: No, whenever I went to the playground hoping to make friends, I just got hit in the head with balls belonging to the kids and they'd all say "You're too smart to play with us! Go read Einstein's Theory or something, nerd!" After that I wished I wasn't so smart, because all I got was people saying "Nerd!", "Smarty pants!" and "Showoff!", and people walking right by me like I was invisible.

Naruto: Wow, I guess we really did both have the same kind of problem with making friends.

Elizabeth: The point is, you're not the only one who has gotten ignored, made fun of, and even beaten up in the past. I have, and I'm sure many other people have, and since what happened to me in the Ninja Academy, I've made 1 very good friend. 

Naruto: Really? Who?

Elizabeth: You!

Naruto: Me?

Elizabeth: Sure! Why do you think I came all this way looking for you? I knew if anybody would understand how I felt, It'd be you because of that spirit inside you.

Chapter 6

Kakashi: We're supposed to be on a mission but I can't find Sakura. Have either of you two seen her?

Sasuke: I haven't seen her all day.

Naruto: She only told me she was meeting Ino for today. 

Kakashi: Well we can't be a squad without 3 genin, that's the rules.

Naruto: My sister could take Sakura's place for today! 

Sasuke: Uh Naruto, we don't know where she is either... 

Elizabeth, who was hiding up in a tree the whole time and heard everything, jumped down next to Naruto

Elizabeth: I can take Sakura's place, if you don't mind.

Naruto(shocked to see his sister, thinking she was elsewhere): Were you up there all along?

Elizabeth: Training, yes. Then I heard someone talking and found you guys, I didn't mean to startle you.

Kakashi: I knew I sensed something. You can take Sakura's place for today but since you've never been on a squad, we'll have to do the survival exercise to see how good you really are.

Naruto: That again? 

Sasuke: Whatever, it was easy the last time, it'll be easy again.

Kakashi: Naruto, Sasuke, no telling Elizabeth what's in store, knowing you've already done this once, got it?

Naruto: Yes sensai.

Sasuke: Yeah, sure, whatever.

Kakashi: The task is to get a bell from me. pulls out 2 bells Whoever doesn't get a bell by noon gets tied to the stump and no lunch, and because there's only 2 bells, one of you will have to get tied to the stump.

Elizabeth: I see.

Kakashi: First step, everyone has to hide.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Elizabeth all hide in different places

Naruto: I got tied to the stump once and I'm NOT getting tied to the stump again, believe it!

Sasuke: I wonder if Elizabeth's just a big moron like her brother. sigh that'd be just what we need!

Elizabeth: How to approach this... I finally get a chance to put my brain to good use! Ah, I know! Shadow clone jutsu! makes clones of herself appear next to her behind the bush Alright clones, attack him from the front as a distraction and then I'll get behind! Let's do this!

Kakashi: One of them should be coming out any time now...

Elizabeth's clones get in front of Kakashi, buying the real Elizabeth time go get behind him

Kakashi: So Elizabeth has mastered shadow clone jutsu too, impressive I must say, though no match for me. the real Elizabeth then grabs Kakashi from behind WHA? The two Uzumakis are so much alike, she even used the same tactic he used the first time, but it still won't work. replaces himself with one of Elizabeth's clones

Elizabeth: undoes the shadow clone jutsu He used a replacement jutsu, he's good. Where is he... notices a bell on the ground He dropped a bell. Hey Kakashi, wherever you are, dropping a bell is WAY too obvious! It's just a big trap waiting to happen and I'm not falling for it!

Sasuke(thinking): Her brother is such a moron and yet somehow she's smart, I don't believe it!

Naruto comes out of hiding

Naruto: Shadow clone jutsu! makes many clones on himself

Elizabeth: Hey, Naruto, why don't we show Kakashi what siblings can really do!

Naruto: Yeah! 

Elizabeth: Shadow clone jutsu! makes as many clones of herself as Naruto made of himself

Kakashi: They've teamed up!

Elizabeth(whispering to Naruto): Your clones and mine will distract Kakashi from the front long enough that we can sneak behind and get the bells.

Naruto: Great!

Sasuke: Now what are they doing?

Elizabeth: takes Naruto behind a bush while Kakashi is distracted by the clones and uses her transparency jutsu to make both Naruto and herself invisible We're good. Let's go!

Naruto and Elizabeth: sneak behind Kakashi, unnoticed because they're invisible, and each grab one of the bells

Naruto: calls off his clones

Elizabeth: calls off her clones 

Naruto and Elizabeth walk right in front of Kakashi and then Elizabeth undoes the transparency jutsu

Elizabeth: Gotcha! 

Kakashi: WHA? How did you...?

Naruto: We had all our clones combined in front of you, distracting you and then, what was that jutsu you used, Elizabeth?

Elizabeth: Then while you were distracted by the clones, I took Naruto behind a bush and used transparency jutsu on both of us so we could sneak up unseen and grab the bells from behind. It was my plan, you could say I'm one of the smartest genin.

Sasuke comes up from behind a bush 

Sasuke: I watched the whole thing! Elizabeth, you've got a brilliant mind, but your brother is a total moron! I don't know how that's possible!

Elizabeth: Well he's not the one who stayed behind a bush the whole time and now has to be tied to the stump and gets no lunch now is he, Sasuke?

Sasuke: Oh man! The one day I forget to have breakfast! Sasuke's stomach growls 

Elizabeth: Well neither of us could have won alone, but combine my brain power with Naruto's great chakra supply and you get one unbeatable team! 

Naruto: You've got that right, believe it!

Sasuke: punches Naruto in he lower jaw, causing him to spit up a little blood Will you SHUT UP? I'm sick of hearing "Believe it!" all the time!

Elizabeth: NARUTO! Are you ok? looks over at Sasuke I swear, one day I will fight you, Sasuke and I will not loose!

Sasuke: You're one of the genin I want to fight the most, you, Naruto, and that Gaara of the sand.

Kakashi: Come on Sasuke. ties Sasuke to the stump

Elizabeth: Serves you right for being so mean to Naruto!

Chapter 7

Kakashi: Lunch time! You know the rules, no lunch for you, Sasuke and if either of you, Naruto and Elizabeth, tries to feed him, the person caught will FAIL!

Naruto: opens up his lunch Yes, I got ramen!

Sasuke: Man, I feel like stupid Naruto! stomach growls sigh

Elizabeth: Here, you can have some of my lunch Sasuke.

Naruto: Elizabeth, you heard what Kakashi said! You'll fail!

Elizabeth: I don't care if I fail. The 3 of us are a team, at least temporarely until Sakura returns, and I can't stand to see a teammate go hungry! Besides, teams work together and without food, he won't have much energy to help us. A real ninja cares more about his/her teammates then him/herself.

Sasuke: But why? Why fail for me?

Elizabeth: We're in this together, whether I fail or not doesn't matter to me.

Kakashi poofs in front of the team from out of nowhere

Kakashi: Elizabeth, you broke a rule! Prepare for your punishment!

Elizabeth: gulp

Kakashi: You pass!

Naruto: Huh?

Elizabeth: Wha?

Sasuke: ...

Kakashi: You pass. Like you said, a real ninja cares more about their teammates than themself. You've proven that you're ready to be a real ninja. You're all dismissed. 

Naruto: C'mon Elizabeth, let's go!

Elizabeth: In a minute. unties Sasuke Ok let's go.

Sasuke: Thanks, Elizabeth.

Elizabeth: No prob, Sasuke!

Chapter 8

Naruto: Come on, pervy sage! I've learned 2 of the three phases of training for the rasengan, what's the third?

Jiraiya: blows up a balloon and tosses it to Naruto Knock yourself out, and STOP CALLING ME PERVY SAGE!!!

Naruto: Another balloon?

Elizabeth: takes a balloon I get it. The first phase was to gather your chakra, the second was getting enough power for the attack and this phase is maintaining the chakra inside the balloon, or in a neat ball. 

Naruto: Here goes nothing! gathers chakra inside the balloon and rotates the chakra in many directions but the balloon pops DANG! This one's harder than the other 2 combined!

Elizabeth: rotates chakra in balloon It's not that hard. balloon pops Drat! 

Naruto: Ha! Even you can't do it!

Jiraiya: Come on, you two. The village has picked the 5th hokage and we have to get her back here.

Naruto: Her?

Jiraiya: Yes. The next hokage is Lady Tsunade. She's one of the legendary sannin like myself and Orochimaru.

Elizabeth: Well what's she like?

Jiraiya: She uses a jutsu to mask her true age. She's as old as I am but she can make herself look so young. She's also the village's best medical ninja, but she's most known as the legendary sucker because she loves to gamble but she always loses everything!

Naruto: The legendary sucker? Man that's a funny nickname!

Elizabeth: Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!

Meanwhile in a casino...

Tsunade: sits down at a slot machine and pulls the lever

the first icon is a 7

Shizune: Come on 7! 

the second icon is a 7

Shizune: Be a 7!

the third icon is a 7

Shizune: You hit the jackpot, Tsunade! 

Loudspeaker: The person at slot machine one hit the jackpot! 

Tsunade(thinking): Something's not right. I never win these things.

Chapter 9

Tsunade: We've got to get out of here, Shizune.

Shizune: What's the rush? There's a big castle here that I hear is very historic!

Tsunade: Something's just not right to me.

Meanwhile...

Jiraiya asks every place if they've seen Tsunade until they reach a gambling place

Jiraiya: Have you seen this woman? holds up a picture of Tsunade

Man at gambling place: I know who you're talking about. The legendary sucker.

Jiraiya: Where is she now?

Man at gambling place: Maybe I'll tell you, maybe I won't.

Jiraiya: TELL ME!

Man at gambling place: Fine, but there's a catch. puts 2 dice in a cup and shakes the cup before turning it upside-down If I win you pay $1000 for the info, if you win, the info's free.

Jiraiya: Fine. My bet's on evens.

Man at gambling place: lifts the cup to reveal the dice rolled a 2 and a 5 

Jiraiya(thinking): Oh no, I lost!

Naruto tries to maintain his chakra in a balloon again and fails sending out a gust of air when turns the die that landed on 5 to the 4 side 

Jiraiya(thinking again): THANK YOU NARUTO!

Man at gambling place: Guess I lost. Last I heard, the Legendary Sucker was heading that way. points east of the gambling place

Jiraiya: Thank you. Come on, Naruto and Elizabeth.

Meanwhile... 

Shizune: There's the castle. Isn't it great?

Tsunade: We don't have time for this!

Orochimaru arrives on his giant snake with Kabuto, distroying the castle

Tsunade: Orochimaru. I knew I sensed something amiss here. What have you come for?

Kabuto: We're not here to fight. We're here to negotiate.

Tsunade(noticing Orochimaru's bandaged arms and thinking): That's no normal injury. All the energy has been drained from those arms.

Shizune: I don't know what you want, but you're going to have to go through me! shoots poison needles at Kankuro

Kabuto: We're only here to make a deal. If Tsunade heals Lord Orochimaru's arms, Orochimaru will bring back her little brother and her beloved, but the jutsu requires 2 sacrifices and you'll have to do that part.

Tsunade: And what do you plan on doing with your arms once they are healed?

Orochimaru: I don't lie, so I'll say that this time I'll completely destroy the Hidden Leaf village.

Kabuto: You don't have to decide now, but we want the answer in the next week.

Meanwhile... 

Jiraiya: Well this is where that guy in the gambling place said Tsunade is. Let's start looking. There should be a castle nearby so we can get a better view. looks for castle

Elizabeth: I think that's it over there... or what's left of it anyway.

Jiraiya: WHAT THE-?

Panicking people: RUN! We're under attack! 

Jiraiya: Can one of you tell me what happened to the castle? 

Panicking person: A giant snake came down and crushed it! 

Jiraiya: Orochimaru.

Elizabeth: He's here too? 

Jiraiya: Come on, let's just get something to eat and then we'll keep searching.

Naruto, Elizabeth, and Jiraya arrive at the tavern that Tsunade went to

Naruto: A tavern?? Elizabeth and I are under-age! We can't go in there!

Jiraiya: You're not going to drink! walks in and notices Tsunade's eyes over the booth separater Tsunade!

Tsunade: notices Jiraiya Jiraiya!

Jiraiya: Long time, no see Tsunade!

Tsunade: Same to you. What are you doing here?

Jiraiya: I came to get you because the Leaf village has chosen you to be 5th hokage. 

Tsunade: And who are those two?

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!

Elizabeth: And I'm his twin sister, Elizabeth Uzumaki.

Tsunade(thinking): That boy is the nine-tailed fox?

Jiraiya: What do you say Tsunade? Ready to be Hokage?

Tsunade: I'll pass. It's a fool's job.

Naruto: HOW DARE YOU PUT DOWN THE JOB OF HOKAGE!

Tsunade: You want to take this outside, you little brat?

Naruto: YOU'RE ON! 

Elizabeth: Naruto, no!

Outside...

Tsunade: See this finger? It's all I need to beat you!

Naruto: Oh yeah? runs toward Tsunade with a kunai

Tsunade: uses her finger to stop Naruto then flicks her finger to send him backwards 

Naruto: I'm not giving up! I will become hokage! That is my dream! uses his left hand to build up chakra in his right hand and rotates it in all directions while running toward Tsunade

Tsunade: The 4th hokage's jutsu! Wasn't expecting that! smashes her hands into the ground creating a giant crack and getting Naruto stuck in the crack

Elizabeth: Naruto! pulls Naruto out of the crack Are you ok?

Tsunade: Jiraiya! You taught that brat the rasengan?

Jiraiya: Well I am his teacher!

Naruto: I'll have this jutsu down in 3 days! You'll see!

Tsunade: Want to bet on it?

Naruto: Bet?

Tsunade: If you master that jutsu in one week, I'll admit I'm wrong about you and I'll even throw in my necklace. But if you don't master it in a week, I get all the money in froggy here picks up Naruto's wallet and you admit I'm right.

Naruto: YOU'RE ON!

Chapter 10

Elizabeth: Naruto, how are you going to master the rasengan in a week?

Naruto: By training every day and every night.

Shizune: Wait! There's something you should know about that necklace, and Tsunade. Tsunade's not herself. She's been like this since she lost her little brother and her beloved. That necklace belonged to the first hokage and can only be worn my Tsunade. Anyone else who wears it soon dies. 

Elizabeth: Don't do it, Naruto!

Naruto: I don't care if the necklace is cursed, I'm gonna prove her wrong about me! goes out to train

Elizabeth: follows Naruto

Elizabeth watches Naruto train day and night all week, until one day

Naruto: collapses due to exhaustion

Elizabeth: Naruto! picks up Naruto and takes him inside to his bed He's totally burned his hands! I think I can take care of that. uses a jutsu to heal Naruto's hands

The next day...

Shizune: Tsunade, please tell me you're not going to see Orochimaru! Please! Your brother and my uncle wouldn't have wanted this!

Tsunade leaves to find Orochimaru

Later that day...

Naruto: opens his eyes What happened?

Elizabeth: You were so exhausted yesterday that you collapsed and your hands were burnt to a crisp! I healed your hands and I figured you'd be good as new by today.

Jiraiya: We have to go, Tsunade went to find Orochimaru!

Elizabeth: Wha?

Jiraiya: I'll explain on the way!

Shizune, Jiraiya, Naruto, and Elizabeth leave to find Tsunade

Jiraiya: So Orochimaru made a deal that if Tsunade healed his arms, he'd bring back her little brother and beloved.

Naruto: Well the answer better be no!

Meanwhile... 

Tsunade: Orochimaru. I'll heal your arms if you promise to leave the Leaf village alone.

Kabuto: throws a kunai between Tsunade and Orochimaru

Orochimaru: What is the meaning of this?

Kabuto: She's a traitor! The other sannin in coming. 

Orochimaru: Please fix my arms, Tsunade. I'll give you back your brother and your beloved, I'll even leave your Leaf village alone!

Tsunade: NO DEAL! You lie! You'd never leave the Leaf village in peace!

Orochimaru: Then I guess I'll have to use force.

Chapter 11

Tsunade: smashes her fist into the ground creating a huge crater There's going to be one less sannin when I'm through with you, Orochimaru!

Orochimaru: Don't count on it!

Kabuto: I was thinking we'd use a bigger arena, it's kind of tight here.

Orochimaru: Good thinking. 

Kabuto: scrapes some blood from Orochimaru's arm Summoning jutsu! summons Orochimaru's giant snake

Tsunade: runs after Orochimaru

Meanwhile...

Jiraiya and the others arrive where Tsunade and Orochimaru just were

Naruto: What happened?

Jiraiya: Looks like we just missed Tsunade and Orochimaru, and Tsunade turned down the deal.

Shizune: Which way did they go?

Elizabeth: I think I see the giant snake over that way. points to Orochimaru's snake

Jiraiya: Let's go!

Meanwhile...

Orochimaru: stretches his snake-like neck toward Tsunade and sticks out his snake-like tongue and extends a sword from it

Tsunade: dodges Orochimaru's attack

a smoke bomb is thrown and when the smoke clears, Jiraiya, Shizune, elizabeth and Naruto can be seen behind Tsunade 

Jiraiya: Shizune, you take 4-eyes over there, I'll handle Orochimaru.

Shizune: Poison fog! creates a poison fog that will kill whoever inhales it

Kabuto: covers nose and mouth until the fog subsides That won't work! notices Naruto and Elizabeth Well look who's here. If it isn't Naruto.

Naruto: Kabuto! What are you doing here?

Elizabeth: His headband should answer that question, he works for Orochimaru! Wait, you know this guy, Naruto?

Naruto: We took the chunin exams together. 

Kabuto: throws a kunai at Naruto

Chapter 12

Naruto: dodges kunai 

Kabuto: You don't stand a chance, Naruto!

Naruto: OH YEAH??? gathers chakra for a rasengan attack and runs toward Kabuto with the chakra in sphere shape but coming out at all sides 

Kabuto: quickly jumps out of the way and Naruto hits a boulder Face it, Naruto. You're weak and you're in way over your head! You can't win even with that girl's help looks towards Elizabeth for a second then back at Naruto! If I were you, I'd run now.

Elizabeth: Can the speech, four-eyes! We Uzumakis NEVER run from a fight!

Kabuto: We???

Elizabeth: Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Elizabeth Uzumaki, Naruto's twin sister.

Naruto: What Elizabeth said! Uzumakis NEVER run away, we NEVER give up! We fight for the whole Leaf village because that is who we are, and that is my dream, to become hokage and fight for the village until we reach peace! That is my nindo, my ninja way! 

Elizabeth: Well said, Naruto!

Kabuto: takes a kunai in his right hand and runs toward Naruto

Naruto: Shadow clone jutsu! makes a clone of himself

Elizabeth(thinking): Clones won't help him here! What's he planning...

Naruto: grabs Kabuto's right hand with his left, putting the kunai between his 2nd and 3rd fingers Try and dodge me this time! uses the clone to build up chakra in his right hand

Kabuto: places his left hand on Naruto's chest and uses a jutsu to hurt the muscles surrounding Naruto's heart, then removes his hand and stretches it to Elizabeth

Elizabeth: Don't know what you're trying to do but it won't happen! grabs Kabuto's left hand with her right hand and builds up chakra in her left hand

Naruto: Grandma Tsunade, prepare to hand over that necklace! Ready, Elizabeth?

Elizabeth: Ready, Naruto!

Kabuto: What are they...?

Naruto and Elizabeth: RASENGAN!

Naruto and Elizabeth both get their chakra in a perfect ball and each press their ball into Kabuto's abdomen, sending fin flying right into the boulder that Naruto hit before

Tsunade(thinking): That's IMPOSSIBLE! Not only did Naruto master the rasengan, but his sister did too!

Kabuto: Lucky shot, but I'm not out yet! I was in the medical core and I've learned to get all my chakra to flow to any injured area of my body and speed up cell regeneration in the area! My abdomen's already healed! Naruto, on the other hand, you don't have that gift! I've already broken both your legs, and not just the bone but the muscle as well! You're DEAD, Naruto!

Elizabeth: Don't count on it! I was in the medical core too and I learned just how to treat injuries like that!

Naruto: tries to get up OW! I can't move my le-the damage Kabuto did to the muscles surrounding Naruto's heart goes info effect and Naruto faints


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth: NARUTO! What did you do to him, Kabuto?

Kabuto: I used a jutsu to tear through his heart muscles! He's as good as dead!

Elizabeth: NO! uses her healing powers on Naruto but they aren't powerful enough No good! Tsunade, I need your help!

Tsunade: With what, Elizabeth?

Elizabeth: Naruto. Kabuto used some jutsu that tore Naruto's heart muscles to shreds! I'm going to need your help to repair all the damaged tissues.

Tsunade: OH NO! We have to hurry!

Kabuto: Don't waste your time, he'll be dead any second now. I, on the other hand, have a gift. My body is already fully recovered from that rasengan blast. coughs up blood Wha? That blast must have been stronger than I thought!

Tsunade and Elizabeth fix all of Naruto's torn heart muscles but Naruto still isn't breathing

Elizabeth: He just needs a jolt to the heart to get it going again. uses a jutsu to jolt Naruto's heart and then listens for a pulse There, it's beating again and he's breathing. 

Tsunade: He'll be fine. We just need to fix those legs. 

Elizabeth: I've got that covered. cleans up Naruto's legs and bandages them

Kabuto: Naruto is DEAD! One more hit on him is all I need!

Elizabeth: Well you won't be getting that hit! I've been training just as hard as my brother and I just perfected a new technique! makes a ball of visible chakra in each hand UZUMAKI STYLE DOUBLE RASENGAN! runs toward Kabuto and scores a direct hit with the double rasengan It's over. YOU'RE dead!

Orochimaru: You may have killed Kabuto, but you'll NEVER kill me!

elizabeth: Wanna bet? Kabuto was the one who summoned your giant snake for you because of your arms. Without him, you have no giant snake and you can't do any jutsu. Tsunade isn't going to heal those arms! 

Orochimaru: Oh c r a p. You haven't heard the last of me! flees the scene

Tsunade: Incredible, Elizabeth! I have never seen anyone use not 1, but 2 rasengan at the same time! 

Jiraiya: I'll say!

Elizabeth: I'll get Naruto home. He needs some rest. puts Naruto's arms on her shoulders and carries him home

The next day, Naruto wakes up for the first time since the battle...

Naruto: yawn Wha... what happened? Where's Orochimaru? tries to move legs OW! my legs hurt!

Elizabeth: Don't try to move, Naruto. Kabuto used some kind of jutsu on you right beforewe both used rasengan on him. The jutsu tore through your heart muscles and that's when you blacked out. I used a new move I'd been working on to get Kabuto and I killed him, leaving Orochimaru completely helpless having no arms to do jutsu with. With a lot of help from Tsunade, I was able to fix up all of your heart muscles and saved your life. Kabuto also practically shattered both your legs. I used my healing power to fix them as much as I could and I bandaged them. You'll have to use a wheelchair while they heal the rest of the way naturally. 

Naruto: WOAH! I just had to miss the exciting part! What was that move you learned?

Elizabeth: It's a secret move I'm going to show you when your legs heal.

Naruto: Alright then, a move strong enough to kill Kabuto is definitely worth the wait! 

Elizabeth: That's the spirit! grabs Naruto's wheelchair Come on! Jiriaya said it's your turn to take out the trash! He just left to do some research, or so he said. I bet he's out being a super pervert again.

Naruto: Probably. takes trash and heads to the dumpster

Suddenly, somethingin the dumpster let out a small cry, and a box was pushed out of the dumpster by a strange looking creature...

Naruto: What the? picks up the box and the creature

Creature: squirms Pka pi!

Naruto: brings the box and creature to Elizabeth Elizabeth, this weird looking creature was pushing this box full of holes out of the dumpster!

Elizabeth: looks at the creature and smiles Well, if it isn't my old friend. I thought you were gone! 

Naruto? Explanation please.

Elizabeth: To fully explain this requires that I tell you my whole tragic story. You think you have it bad, but you have no idea. They knew you were needed to contain that demon but they weren't expecting me. It's all coming back to me now. You were born first, they took you to the 4th Hokage and you know the rest of that. Then I came. They had no idea what to do with me. Even our mother didn't know about me, they tried giving me to her but she'd already left. They then brought me to an orphanage, I think the same one you were in. The man running the orphanage took one look at me, said they were too full and stuffed me into a box like this one and threw me into a dumpster. That's where I lived for 3 years, until I could walk on two legs and speak enough to talk to others. This creature is Pika. During my second year living in that dumpster, I met Pika. The dumpster was right next to some ramen place and I could see the chef holding up some sort of animal. "Get out, you pesky rat!" the man was yelling, "and don't come back!" He threw the creature and it landed in my arms. I then decided I'd take care of the creature and that it was time to leave that dumpster. Pika became my first real friend. Together we searched for someplace to live, through the town and forest, until we came upon an abandoned home. That's where we lived until the hidden sound ninja attacked the home. I gathered my things as fast as I could but the house was coming down too fast. I knew I was dead and that's when Pika came to my rescue, pushing me out just before the whole house collapsed on top of him. I never thought he'd survive that but he must have made it out.

Naruto: WOAH! And I thought being in the closet of the orphanage being fed once a month was bad!

Pika sees Elizabeth and runs to her

Elizabeth: I missed you too, Pika. I bet you used one of your attacks to espace in the nick of time, didn't you? Pika nods

Naruto: Attacks? 

Elizabeth: Yeah, I did research to find out exactly what Pika was and I found out he's got special moves of his own! Watch. Pika, thunder bolt straight up. Pika shoots a beam of lightning straight up Ok, now let's see that double team. Pika makes clones of himself Great! Next iron tail. Pika's tail glows white and he smashes an empty barrel with it And the finally, volt tackle! Pika is covered in lightning and runs around Ok that's it, recover your energy.

Naruto: AWESOME! Pika does a lot more than Akamaru! 

Elizabeth: I'll say. Now, let's check out this mystery box. 

what's inside the box starts screaming

Naruto: opens box Elizabeth! Come here! lifts a screaming and crying baby boy out of the box

Elizabeth: Oh no! The poor thing. checks the baby's birth bracelet It just says his first name is Patrick. No last name. I'll bet he was taken to the orphanage and rejected just like I was. Hey, he's got your hair and eyes, Naruto!

Naruto: What can we do with him then?

Elizabeth: We'll have to take care of him ourselves.

Naruto: WHAT? I don't know a thing about babies!

Elizabeth: I know that. I'll teach you everything you need to know. I knew taking the child care class at the medical core would come in handy someday.

Naruto: Well can you make him stop crying first?

Elizabeth: takes Patrick from Naruto Let's see. Good thing I got all these child care supplies from the medical core. grabs a blue bottle and gives it to Patrick but it doesn't work Hmm... gives Patrick a blue pacifier bot that doesn't work Ok that didn't work. checks Patrick's diaper and changes it but that doesn't work

Naruto: Maybe this'll work. gives Patrick a blue teddy bear but that doesn't work I think we've tried everything.

Elizabeth: No, there's one thing we haven't tried. puts Patrick over her shoulder and pats his back gently

Patrick burps, stops crying and starts spitting on Elizabeth's cheek

Naruto: EWW! He's spitting on you! 

Elizabeth: No he's not, he's kissing me! It's a good thing the medical core was so awesome. They even gave me a portabal playpen and a folding crib!


	3. Chapter 3

Tsunade: Ok guys, I'm counting on all of you to bring Sasuke back!

Naruto: Don't worry about a thing!

Shikamaru: Who made me leader? Troublesome...

Kiba: We'll be back in no time, arf!

Neji: We'll do whatever it takes!

Choji: I remembered the snacks! 

Elizabeth: Sasuke won't be going to the dark side, you can be sure of that!

Shikamaru: Ok, who invited her?

Elizabeth: I invited myself. Besides, don't you think it'll help to have a ninja who can treat any injuries and heal herself after every battle? I also have another ace in the whole none of you boys have seen yet, not even my brother has seen it.

Shikamaru: ... I never thought of that.

Elizabeth: I can also sense when any of you is in medical danger, like if you're badly injured or dieing. That could come in handy if we have to split up.

Shikamaru: Alright, you're in.

Pika hops onto Elizabeth's shoulder 

Elizabeth: 5 of them and 8 of us, I like those odds. Well then, let's go!

Shikamaru: Wait, how do you count 8 of us? 

Elizabeth: There's Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, Neji, Choji, me, Pika points to the pikachu on her shoulder and you! Can't you count?

Shikamaru: Oh yeah, I forgot about that thing of yours. Sorry.

Elizabeth: Well my THING has more attacks than you think! Pika zaps Shikamaru with hs thunderbolt

Shikamaru: Point taken...

the gang starts going after the hidden sound 5, leaving Choji to fight one of the 5 and Neji to fight another

Kiba: It looks like there's just 4 of us now.

Elizabeth: I wouldn't be so sure. I haven't sensed Choji or Neji getting injured yet.

Naruto: Yeah! They'll catch up!

Meanwhile Kidomaru has found out the ssecrets of Neji's byakugan and Neji is taking a serious beating... 

Kidomaru transforms into his stage 2 cursed form and makes a bow and arrow out of his metal-like secretion

Neji: pant No doubt about it, he's figured out the secret to my byakugan. pant 

Kidomaru: Prepare to DIE! launches arrow

Neji: moves just enough to evade the worst but the arrow goes through his left shoulder blade

Kidomaru: How did he-? Oh well, this time he DIES! makes another arrow

Neji: thinks back to his battle with Naruto and grins a little What would Naruto do... runs while pulling the kunai out of his back

Kidomaru: launches 2nd arrow which follows Neji but is slowed down by the trees, just scraping Neji's face and cutting his headband off

Neji: I can't evade another attack. pants String? I see, he's trying to- coughs and falls to his knees

Kidomaru: So the arrow was thrown off course by the trees, huh? I'll just add some spin. produces an arrow with a spiral top

Neji: Well this is it, I'm going to have to take the next attack.

Kidomaru: launches arrow which goes right through the lower right side of Neji's abdomen and the string pull Neji back to a tree

Neji: grabs the thread and funnels his gentle fist attack through it right to Kidomaru

Kidomaru: takes damage from the gemtle fist What the-? thinks back to what Neji said about things created by chakra and how his gemtle fist was no maytch for them Of course. Gentle fist. He funneled the rest of his chakra through the thread. moves through the tree branches

Neji: frees himself from the string, realizing that he must not loose for all who believe in him

Kidomaru: That brat damaged some of my internal organs, but I can still fight.

Neji: finds Kidomaru and starts hitting him until he falls to the ground and reverts back to normal

Kidomaru: How is this possible? That last shot should have killed you!

Neji: I knew I couldn't evade that last shot so I took the hit on purpose. Moving to avoid the worst was no small feat, I am badly hurt but I am still alive. 

Kidomaru: So you took the shot on purpose. But why, if you knew you were going to die, did you continue?

Neji: You are the strongest enemy I have ever faced. The strongest ninja I ever fought out of every ninja I fought once said "You can do it too because unlike me, you're not a failure!", that's why I must not loose. For all the people who believe in me. falls to his knees, coughing

Kidomaru: also coughing Looks like you're at death's door anyway, kid.

Neji: That may be, but I will not die here.

Kidomaru: cough I haven't been pushed this far since Kimimaru. coughs and then dies

Neji: passes out 

Meanwhile Chouji has already beat the ninja he was fighting so we return to Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru, Naruto, Elizabeth and Pika...

Elizabeth: Ok now I'm sensing something. I'll be right back. goes off to find Chouji and Neji

Elizabeth first finds Chouji badly injured...

Elizabeth: Oh no. Let's see what I can do. uses a jutsu to heal Chouji's wounds and gets him to a hospital Ok now to find Neji goes to find Neji and finds Neji badly injured and barely alive I'll have to hurry. uses a jutsu to fix the two holes in Neji's body and cleans and bandages the other wounds Ok Pika, just start his heart again. pika gives Neji a jolt to start his heart beating again That should do it. no time to make a second trip to the hospital now though. carries Neji's body in her arms and manages to catch up with the others

Naruto: NEJI! 

Kiba: What happened to him?

Elizabeth: Kidomaru beat him up badly. I treated his worst wounds and bandaged the others. He should be fine when he gets up. He actually managed to kill Kidomaru! As for Chouji, he was also badly hurt but I got him to a hospital. There was no time to do the same for Neji, I could sense the enemies' presence.

Shikamaru: Troublesome.

Naruto: Wow, the poor guys.

Elizabeth: Yeah, it looked like they put up a good fight, especially Neji here.

Kiba: There's two of them ahead, they're close!


End file.
